cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
VigilantVanguard(Sarah Thompson)
Sarah Lynn Thompson '(b. 2156) is a human currently living on the Citadel. A Second Lieutenant in the Alliance Navy, Thompson is a former agent of Cerberus, joining the organization at the age of 17 and leaving at the age of 30 in 2186. She has a son, Albert Viros (named for two acquaintances on CDN to whom she owes a lot). Early Life Born on Friday, April 2nd, 2156, the youngest of three children of John and Maria Thompson, both pro-human activists in a fervour after the recent First Contact War. Originally swept up by Terra Firma, John and Maria left the organization and moved off of Earth to the relatively new colony Bekenstein, taking Sarah and her two brothers Will and Derek. Due to in-uetero exposure of element zero, Sarah began to show signs of biotic potential at age two, marking her as a subject of interest by her parent's new benefactors. Threads of Note Paranoia has its Price: Sarah meets Viros Fenon and begins to make her escape from Omega during the Cerberus Raid, with the help of Viros and Kimon Fotis. Sarah gets shot in the face, but escapes Omega aboard a Titan vessel. The Morning After, Surely, Just Another Day at the Office: Sarah and Kimon blow the whistle on Cerberus. Cerberus agents attack. Sarah obtains a pardon for her activities while a Cerberus operative. Salvation: Sarah is at St. John Paul the Great Children's Shelter, and talks with Father Kevin. Exchange With RememberTheBlitz: Following the attempted ''coup on the Citadel. Exchange With Nat: Wanting to make amends, and trying to build a relationship of sorts with Nat (Natalie King). PANIC!: The Reapers are hitting the Citadel; it's chaos in the wards. '''Post-War My Friend, The Ex-Terrorist: A talk with Nat. Catching up followed byWelcome to the Alliance: Sarah and Pharos; two ex-Cerbies now working for the Alliance. Humanity's Shield: Thompson and RememberTheBlitz have a discussion about Cerberus's legacy. Cooking Show?: Sarah's partner is a chef, and on her behalf Sarah asks for advice from Daia T'Nara on making it in the entertainment industry. Information Hunting: Someone is seeking to find Sarah, and asks Cerastes for any available info. Revenge: Said person is not terribly happy with Sarah, it seems. Relationship Woes: Nat tries to help, as Sarah and Chris hit a rough patch. Custody: The enemy strikes. Behind the scenes, starting here, Sarah's friends and contacts discuss what to do. You've Made A Terrible Mistake: Sarah meets with Hierarchy dad (Juhani Alavirta), for advice. SATAE Emperor Is Born: The infant son arrives. Raising Money For The Needy: After the Entish attack, Sarah decides to be charitable. She's quickly called out by Titus Scapula and others for trying too hard to be "a good person" and make amends. The Emperor's New Guest: Hosting Daia T'Nara. The Charity Dinner Open Thread: Attending, and performing at, the Official Leaving the Ducts Fundraising Dinner. The Emperor's Initial Conquests: Cooking for a Friend. Blood Money: With Kayana Pesh. The Examination: A meeting with the psychiatrist. Dating. Seeking advice from T'Nara and Lowell. Auld Lang Syne: Sarah hosts a New Year's Party for CDN regulars. Stop Antagonising Each Other!: The unpleasant atmosphere on CDN is clearly starting to get to her, as she stresses about the regulars sniping at each other all the time. Remnants of the Past: "The person I was waiting for has a lot in common with me, but I'm afraid I don't feel up to task posting to you on that den of hostility our data-capture forum has turned into at the hands of the salarians and posers." Let's Get FUBAR'd: Sarah and Paul meet with Nat on Eden Prime. Fathers: Sarah talks about hers. Mothers: A counterpart, really. How Can I Be A Good Step-mon?: Something else to fret about. Not helping are the CDN posters who still won't let anyone forget her former crimes. Confrontational: Still on Eden Prime, Sarah tries to help Nat. Category:Defunct Characters Category:Humans Category:Cerberus Personnel